bprofandomcom-20200216-history
B-PROJECT Mousou＊Scandal
Information= B-PROJECT Mousou ＊ Scandal (B-PROJECT 妄想＊スキャンダル) is a manga illustrated by Morino Mizu and serialized in Cheese! Official Links Chapter 1 * Site: https://comic.pixiv.net/works/2466 |-| Characters= |-| Synopsis= Synopsis - Chapter 2= Chapter 2 - July 2016 Issue, 27 June 2016 Yuuta's role for the TV program "SHAREOTSUISM" is to record a normal day at THRIVE's. Without properly explaining the situation to Kento and Goushi beforehand, he manages to record their morning routines and embarrassing moments. But gets found out when he tries to sneak a peek of Goushi showering. After being kicked out, he joins forces with Killer King members. However, his band members find out their plan and later the reason behind Yuuta's recent sneak attacks. - Chapter 3= Chapter 3 - August 2016 Issue, 25 July 2016 Yuuta, Tomohisa, Ryuuji, Momotarou, Mikado, Yuzuki and Haruhi spend a day at Wonderland. Due to Yuuta's huge curiosity and thirst for fun and the big crowd, the group gets separated and Yuuta is left with only Killer King's twins. After trying out a bunch of attractions, Yuuta suggests to go try the haunted house. Along the way he tells them anecdotes on how big of a scaredy-cat Goushi is. In the end, Mikado and the others find Yuuta and the twins and the group finally reunites. - Chapter 4= Chapter 4 - September 2016 Issue, 29 August 2016 Yuuta and Kento spend some time at KitaKore's to hang out and eat sweets. However, Kento realizes that Yuuta's been eating way too much sweets and forces him to follow him to the gym to get in shape. There, he meets Killer King's Akane and Miroku and later MooNs' Hikaru and Tatsuhiro. Later, Yashamaru-san joins the group as well and tells them they are partcipating in a variety show thus need to be in their best shape. For this reason, the most athletic members, Miroku and Tatsuhiro, decide to train the others. - Chapter 5= Chapter 5 - October 2016 Issue, 26 September 2016 THRIVE, Kazuna, Mikado and Killer King's twins are on their way to a safari park. During the drive the excited Yuta makes a mess with his snacks which irritates Goushi. However Haruhi does not feel well. This does not go unnoticed by his senior so Goshi suggests to stop at a service area. He makes sure that the younger twin drinks and takes in his medicine. After Haruhi feels better, they continue their drive. Yuduki thanks him for the help. In his usual manner, Goshi denies the gesture telling him it was nothing special. - Chapter 6= Chapter 6 - November 2016 Issue, 24 October 2016 THRIVE and Tomohisa hang out together. While Yuuta drinks his hot chocolate he mentions how he would like to eat hot pot on cold days like these. Goshi comments that a dish with meat, like sukiyaki, is enough for him. This causes Kento and him to engage in their usual verbal fight. As Tomohisa watches both, he says how he envies THRIVE for their good chemistry. Yuta asks if Ryuji and him had hot pot before. The latter affirms but it was only them alone. Shocked at the revelation, Yuta wants to organize a hot pot dinner with everyone. Tomohisa agrees and makes sure the others are informed. Later THRIVE and Tomohisa are joined by Akane, Momotarou and Miroku. Everyone brought typical ingredients for hot pot such as vegetables, spices, ramen and meat. They start to eat and talk about the upcoming live. Yuuta then secretly throws chocolate into the hot pot. The boys notice in time and stop him. They are later joined by the rest of MooNs, Ryuji and the twins. At the end, Yuuta excitingly asks Goshi for his opinion. His annoyed band member only answers with "Well, it wasn't bad". - }} |-| Gallery= Gallery Cheese Cover 1.png| Cheese Cover 2.png| bprocomic.jpg| |-|